


Alca Ronpa 3.5

by alcamoth



Series: Alca Ronpa [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fanfiction, Fangan Ronpa, Horror, Literature, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcamoth/pseuds/alcamoth
Summary: The 5th installment of the AR series. (Can be read before or after AR4!) 18 Ultimates land on an island and are told to kill each other by an over-the-top robot bear... Doesn't this sound familiar?The AR series consists of Original Characters that were submitted by various users. You can find more information about the story and characters there.https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/gallery/72869268/alca-ronpa-3-5
Series: Alca Ronpa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/974859
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 0-1: I'm No Better than You

**Prologue: I’m No Better Than You**

_ …  _

_ What do you even want me to say? You know this won’t end well. _

_ I mean… _

_ Lying about my talent to be something way more fucking dangerous? You’ll probably think I’m an idiot or some sort of freak. _

_ And you know what? Fine, continue to stay that way. _

_ The only thing you know so far is that my name is  _ **_Broderick Valencia_ ** _. I’m the  _ **_Ultimate Hitman_ ** _. Or so I claim. _

_ “You’re pretending to be a hitman?! But no one will want to interact with you! You’ll come off as scary!” I can hear you say. I’ve been through the routine so many times before. _

_ To which I respond with, yes, that’s the fucking point. _

_ Everyone wants to be remembered for something. That’s why everyone strives to be an Ultimate. It’s weird how the people who seek it out the least come across it the most. Case in point, myself.  _

_ Look, don’t pretend like you care. Don’t pretend like you’ll remember me. If I even told you my real talent, I’d become even more forgettable. At least “hitman” leaves an impression.  _

_ What’s my real talent? _

_ Like hell I’d tell you. Like hell I’d give you a chance. _

_ And as I stand at the gates of Hope Peak Academy… _

_ You get the gist. I black out, and poof, I wake up on some mysterious island.  _

_ Fucking great. Just what I needed. A vacation.  _

_ Whoever said the beach is a lovely place to be is an absolute liar. Sand in my hair, sand on my back, sand in my socks… Not to mention how hot it is, ugh. I feel too uncomfortable to even get up.  _

_ For the record, I still don’t know where I am. I was also being sarcastic about this being a vacation, if you couldn’t tell. This sucks. _

_ I hear footsteps, and a voice follows. Just what I needed, another person. _

?????: Yo! Asleep guy! 

_ My options are to lay here like I’m dead, get up, or turn over. I guess the latter two options kinda suck. _

?????: Unless you’re dead…? And I’m talking to a corpse, yikes! 

_ Oh look, it’s working, maybe he'll- HEY! _

?????: Heyyy, wake up! C’mon!

_ He’s shaking me intensely. I’m so uncomfortable, but this time, I shoot up immediately. _

Broderick: Dude, what the fuck?! What's your fucking problem?!

_ I glare at the person. It looks like a rainbow threw up on him and slapped a pair of sunglasses. He’s got a stupid grin on his face too. _

?????: Oh sweet! You’re not dead! Wicked scar, dude.

_ Did you HAVE to point that out within two seconds of looking at me? _

Broderick: (snaps) And what if I fucking was dead? You’d be shaking a dead body!

?????: Thaaaat would be awkward. But hey, at least I’d get to brag about touching a dead dude!

Broderick: That’s messed up.

?????: But it’s cool!

_ I really shouldn’t be enabling him. _

_ I stand up, brushing sand off my… everywhere. _

Broderick: Well it was cool meeting you or whatever. I should head back.

?????: Head back? Head back where? You know where we are?

_ Wait, what? _

Broderick: You mean, you don’t either? Wait shit- I mean-

?????: Wait, you don’t know for real? Aw man, thought we’d be onto something there. A strange twist of fate, where seventeen students wake up and don’t know where they are, but the last one…!

Broderick: What are you fucking talking about, man?

?????: About which part?

Broderick: All of it??? Seventeen students, for one? 

?????: Oh, right! Well, now there’s eighteen of us in total, including you! But yeah, that would make it eighteen for eighteen who landed on this island. I’ve got nooo idea where we are, unfortunately. And neither does anyone else!

Broderick: Okay…

_ I guess I can handle talking to him if the conversation is on him. _

Broderick: And students?

?????: Wait, are you not a student?

Broderick: I mean, I am but-

_ Not gonna finish that statement. _

?????: But, well sorry for assuming, but! Would you happen to be… An Ultimate student?

_ His sunglasses twinkle. Ohhhh God. Oh fuck. _

_ Hm. Well. It’s the point of no return. _

Broderick: (scowls) Yes, and?

?????: Sweet, me too! And actually, all of us! That makes all Hope’s Peak students. Like… A class, y’know?

_ So this is who I’m going to school with. Greaaaat. _

?????: So what would your talent be?

Broderick: You go first. I don’t even know your name.

?????: Right, right? How could I forget something so important? I don’t know yours either! Hey, here’s a fun game, wanna guess my name?

_ What the hell is up with this guy? _

Broderick: No.

?????: What?! C’mon, just a guess!

Broderick: John Smith.

?????: You didn’t even try there! Not even close!

_ That’s THE POINT. _

Broderick: Sora Satou.

?????: Now I know you’re not even making an attempt!

Broderick: (flatly) You got me, or fucking whatever.

?????: I’m surprised you just don’t recognize me at all! I’m the legend himself,  **Tadao Iguchi** ! Maybe you might recognize me by some of my other titles, but I’m officially known as the  **Ultimate Graffiti Artist** !

_ I think I’ve seen his work before circulating on the Internet. I have to admit, I was pretty impressed. But again, I’m not enabling him. _

Broderick: Oh. Cool.

Tadao: You’re telling me you’ve never heard of me before? Like, at all? Do you live under a rock or something? That, or I need a better PR system!

Broderick: I’m sure I have, somehow. Don’t press it. 

Tadao: Oh… Sweet then! I was getting a little worried! Mental note, no need to change my publicity!

_ Words cannot express how much I want Tadao to leave.  _

Tadao: Now the question comes back to you! Who are you?

_ Here goes… Something. _

_ I huff. _

Broderick: My name’s Broderick Valencia.

Tadao: (beams) Nice to meet ya, Broderick!

Broderick: Yeah.

Tadao: …

Broderick: …

_ It’s awkward and silent. Almost as if this could be fixed if he just left me alone.  _

_ Whatever, just don’t ask- _

Tadao: So… What’s your talent? 

_ Dammit. _

Broderick: Right… That.

_ My lip curls. _

Tadao: That! C’mon, don’t hold out on me! I bet it’s something super cool!

Broderick: Hitman.

_ There it is. That pause of shock.  _

Tadao: Uh… (nervous laughter) Excuse me? 

_ This is a fucking routine at this point. Next, I’ll have to repeat myself to ensure that yes, his hearing is correct. _

Broderick: Ultimate Hitman.

Tadao: Oh… Yeah, that’s what I thought I heard! It’s just… Wow! They, uh… They scout for that kinda stuff?

_ More denial. _

Broderick: Apparently so, since I’m the Ultimate Hitman.

Tadao: Um…

Broderick: Don’t press it.

Tadao: G-Got it!

_ Now this is Tadao’s cue to leave. _

Broderick: So, it was nice meeting you, but I should… You know, go away.

Tadao: Oh! But you’ll need a tour guide, right?

Broderick: A-A tour guide?

_ You’ve got to be kidding me. _

Tadao: Yeah! I’ve already gone around to meet everyone, so I can show you around the island too!

Broderick: Then what’s the point of you going with me? You’ve already seen it all.

Tadao: But you haven’t! What if you get lost?

Broderick: We’re on a mysterious island that apparently no one recognizes. We’re ALL lost.

Tadao: I dunno, I still think I should go with you.

_ Time to be blunt. God, I hate myself for saying this. _

Broderick: Aren’t you afraid I’m going to kill you?

_ Tadao falters a little, like last time I brought it up, but a smile returns to his face almost immediately.  _

Tadao: Then I’ve gotta be honored, since that clearly means I’m important enough for someone to try to kill me via  _ the _ Ultimate Hitman!

_ That’s some fucked up logic. _

Broderick: But you’re still dying.

Tadao: Dying… With style!

_ Oh my god. _

Broderick: I’m leaving.

_ I brush past Tadao, quickening my pace. _

Tadao: Hey, wait for me!

_ Ohhhh my god. _

_ And he keeps talking, no matter how fast I’m walking. _

Tadao: Let’s see, we’re at the beach, so the closest place here would be the beach house! It’s like a tourist information area, with a couple bathrooms and pamphlets.

Broderick: I hope those bathrooms work.

Tadao: They do! I’ve checked.

_ Interesting… That means that this place is inhabited, or at least was inhabited not long ago. _

Broderick: And what about those pamphlets? Doesn’t that give an idea of where we are?

Tadao: Well… I think it’s there for the aesthetic.

Broderick: But it’s gotta have some information, right?

Tadao: Uh… It just had the name of the island, which I don’t remember but it started with an L.

_ Some tour guide. _

Broderick: Loser island.

Tadao: Nah, it was longer and way weirder to pronounce than “loser.” (looks genuinely in thought)

Broderick: Well, whatever, I’ll see for myself when we get there.

_ When “we”... Ugh.  _

Tadao: This is a great time for us to get to know each other! So, what do you like to do?

Broderick: (quickly responds) Kill people.

_ I hate this. _

Tadao: I’m gonna ask that again! So what do you like to do for fun?

Broderick: Use weapons. 

_ Not untrue, I guess. _

Tadao: Weapons, huh? Cool! What do you use them for? I swear, if you say k-

Broderick: I use them to kill people.

Tadao: Uggggh, you’re no fun!

Broderick: I know. 

Tadao: How are you supposed to make a fabulous first impression and get people to like you if you keep acting like this?! I don’t get it!

Broderick: News flash, I’m a fucking hitman, I kill people for a living. People aren’t going to like me, period. So why even try?

_ Tadao recoils a little, and I see him bite the inside of his cheek. Fuck, I think I went a little too far there.  _

Broderick: I… Yeah. It’s just the truth. 

Tadao: Well… I like you! That’s not weird, right? 

Broderick: Uh… 

_ Dear God.  _

_ I can’t tell if this is a situation where I get my hopes up only for Tadao to betray me, if he’s mocking me, or if he… genuinely means it? _

_ I’m not going to press it. _

Broderick: (mumbles) Yeah, whatever. 

_ The tourist information building is just as I imagined: a small, wooden house-ish with big windows. I know that’s incredibly specific, but trust me, it just works.  _

_ I walk ahead of Tadao and open the door, getting hit with some cold air and being reminded of how hot the island really is. I hope we’re not stuck here forever. That, or the weather changes. _

_ The front desk area is empty. No one is sitting behind the marble counter, but there are several displays of pamphlets, just like what Tadao said. So he isn’t a massive liar on that account. _

_ I pick one up. _

Tadao: Ah, the pamphlets!

_ The cover has a blurry image of a blob surrounded by blue- an island?-and the title is in bright pink letters.  _

_ “Lisianthus Island: So perfect of a getaway, you’ll never want to leave!” _

_ Weird. That’s all it says. No indication of where this island even is, or any more information. Let’s see what it says on the inside. I open it up, and woah, it’s filled with text. _

_ “擢っま阿御差野鵜、他屋-” _

_ Oh, god dammit.  _

Broderick: Seriously? This is just dummy text.

Tadao: See what I mean?

Broderick: So… Lisianthus Island…

_ That’s the only useful piece of information the pamphlet gives.  _

Tadao: I have no idea what that means. Never heard of it!

Broderick: I’m pretty sure it’s some kind of flower. But I’ve never heard of an island called “Lisianthus” either. 

_ Usually colonizers are too busy naming islands after themselves. Unless the flower was named after a person who also happened to be a colonizer… I don’t doubt it. Fuck those guys. _

_ I look around. There’s some standard murals of wildlife, and I see a set of restrooms, but other than that it’s just me and Tadao. Figures, since no one would want to hang out here. _

_ Geez, it would kill to have a map or something in here.  _

_ Now… I have to ask Tadao. _

Broderick: (through gritted teeth) So… Where to next? 

Tadao: Depends! What are you in the mood for, a snack or a meal?

_ Words cannot fully capture the disgust that is being expressed by my face right now. _

Tadao: … Why are you looking at me like that?

Broderick: Why did you say that?

Tadao: I mean, if you wanted to grab a bite to eat we could head to the cafe or ice cream parlor, or if you wanted a meal you could go to the hotel or the restaurant. Those are your options!

Broderick: They’re all based around food?

Tadao: I mean, you don’t really do much on vacation except for eat and go to the beach!

Broderick: Vacation… You mentioned a hotel?

Tadao: Yeah! Wanna go see?

_ This might actually give me a sense of where we are and what we’re doing here… and I’m not too terribly hungry right now.  _

Broderick: Why not? 

Tadao: Awesome! Then let’s head out! 

_ I let Tadao lead the way out this time. Instead of walking with him like we did to the beach house (big mistake), I keep walking behind him. _

Tadao: You know, for a hitman, you really don’t have to have your guard so up around me! Trust me, I was joking when I said I was someone important enough for you to kill.

Broderick: Dude, you barely know me. I don’t think you have any clue what you’re saying.

Tadao: Geez, don’t make this so complicated! What, do I have to formally invite you to be, y’know, friends?

Broderick: You want to be friends with the hitman? The guy with the kill count.

Tadao: Makes for a great not-clickbait story, right? 

Broderick: So you just want to use me for clout, huh? I can see it now, the skinny twink decides to befriend the big deadly guy and makes it out alive, so charming. 

_ Tadao stops walking and whirls around. I halt in my tracks, intensifying my glare.  _

Tadao: Wait, that’s not what I meant at all!

Broderick: Your motives are more philosophical than that?

Tadao: Look, do I have to expose myself too?! I just wanna be friends, point blank! All this stupid stuff I keep saying about clicks or whatever is just to make you feel better and trust me, I’m not being serious!

_ Tadao groans and lowers his head. _

Tadao: Geez, we haven’t even met anyone else and I’m already pouring my heart out to ya. This is just sad!

Broderick: … (sighs) Fuck it, tell you what.

Tadao: (head shoots back up) Oh?

Broderick: Go ahead and “formally invite me” or whatever. But we have to meet everyone else here and figure out what’s going on first. Then we can sort the whole being friends thing after that. But for now, you’re my tour guide, I feel neutral about you. Got it?

Tadao: I can handle that! Sorry if I was moving too fast, Broderick.

Broderick: I’m more surprised than offended, to be honest.

Tadao: I’ll take that as well! Now, where were we? 

Broderick: The hotel?

Tadao: Right, right! Let’s go! 

_ We emerge from the beach to the hotel, what looks like a tall building with several windows and at least two pools surrounding it. Point is, it looks expensive. _

_ But if there’s a hotel, then that must mean there’s staff or at least people in there.  _

_ I see someone crouched on the curb, right next to the water. There’s a towel around his shoulder, and he dips his hand into the pool. _

_ He looks like he’s wearing something a bellhop would wear, so maybe he can help us some. _

Broderick: Hey!

?????: A-Ah! 

_ He loses his balance, hand pressed against the concrete to stabilize himself. He dries his hand against the towel and stands up, greeting us with a firm posture.  _

?????: Apologies! Erm, I was just in the middle of something!

Broderick: Oh. We can go then.

_ Wait, I needed to talk to him- _

Tadao: What were you doing?

_ Nice save, Tadao. Did I really just think that?  _

?????: Just examining the pool! I wanted to get something done, no use standing around and… Well, just standing around! 

?????: Let’s see, the temperature was… Approximately 27.5 degrees celsius! Or 81.5 degrees fahrenheit if you want to be that way.

Broderick: You can tell just by feeling?

?????: W-Well, it was only a feel. It felt pretty warm, and the hotter range of pool temperatures is closer to 28 degrees celsius. And it consists of… (he smells his hand) hydrogen, oxygen, and some chlorine! And not arsenic, thankfully. 

Broderick: Wait, so why were you checking out the pool? You some kinda staff at the hotel or something?

?????: (blushes a little) N-No! Why would you say that about me?

Broderick: Hey, I just thought-

?????: If I was some kind of staff member, then at least then I’d have some idea of what we’re doing here! But there’s no staff here! At all! 

_ He’s clueless too? And no staff? _

Broderick: What, so we’re a bunch of teenagers roaming around this place, unsupervised?

_ Pretty sure I read a book like this. It didn’t end well.  _

?????: (blinks) Are you new?

Tadao: He just woke up, sorry for the lag! 

Broderick: Hey!

?????: Still, there’s gotta be some kind of authority here… At least among us students! I can be that, if needed.

Broderick: And who are you?

Osamu:  **Osamu Shishikura! Ultimate Class Representative!** (quietly, to himself) Yes, I didn’t mess that up! (louder) No need for formalities, but it’s nice to meet you! 

Broderick: Class rep? Guess that does make you some kind of leader to us. 

Osamu: Ah, well technically… Well, you’ll see. But I am here if needed! 

Broderick: Thanks.

Osamu: And who are you, sir?

Broderick: Broderick Valencia. Hitman. You can drop the formalities as well.

_ Osamu blinks. Here we go. _

Osamu: Sorry. Your… Your talent?

Broderick: Hitman. Ultimate Hitman.

Osamu: (face scrunches up briefly, then immediately returns to normal) I… See! Noted. 

_ Good.  _

Osamu: Well, um. I think I’ll just. Go back to inspecting the pool! And the rest of the hotel. It was nice to meet you?

Tadao: Good seeing you, Osamu!

Broderick: Uhuh.

_ Osamu scampers off, and Tadao crosses his arms. _

Tadao: Geez, your talent is gonna be a real conversation killer, huh? Hey, here’s an idea! You could lie about your talent or something, then people would like you! Or at least, not be afraid of you?

_ If there was a camera to look towards and make a face at, I would do just that. _

Broderick: No. I don’t care if people like me or not.

Tadao: But like, what if someone makes the wrong judgement about you being a hitman?

Broderick: Like what? A negative one? For killing people?

_ I grit my teeth a little.  _

Tadao: Mm… Fine. Let’s hope people have better reactions than Osamu! But you’ve gotta get a better introduction too, somehow. 

Broderick: We’ll see. Let’s just enter the hotel.

Tadao: Sure! There’s plenty to check out there. We’ll work up from the ground up.

_ We enter, and a gust of cool air conditioning greets us. I sigh, moreso out of relief than frustration this time. _

_ However, there’s a conversation going on as we enter. I sigh in frustration at that.  _

_ Two people covered in pink are talking. One has her eyes closed and is talking way more, while the other has big, rose-tinted glasses. She looks more quiet. _

Pink: Your hair accessories are so cute! I’m jealous, I wish I had some like those, they’d look so cute on me. Where’d you get them? 

Glasses: Oh, um… I made them myself! Sorry, aha! 

Pink: Aw… Now I’m even more jealous. I was hoping you’d say some kind of cheap store to buy them so I could get them too! You’re so cool, Yumemu.

Yumemu?: Ah, thank you!

Pink: What were your inspirations? Could I commission you sometime? 

Yumemu?: Commission me? Ah… 

Pink: I mean, I don’t have any money on me… I don’t think anyone does, actually.

Yumemu?: No no, it’s fine! You don’t-

Broderick: Hey. 

Pink: (turns attention) Oh, hello!

Yumemu?: Ah, hello there! I don’t believe I recognize you. (points to me)

Broderick: Hey. Broderick Valencia. And you two?

_ The pink one beams. _

Pink: Nice to meet you, Broderick! I’m Phyllis!  **Phyllis Short** .  **The Ultimate Gardener** !

Tadao: (nudges Broderick) She looks ditzy and innocent, but she’s done a lot of work to bring urban gardening to the forefront of agriculture!

Phyllis: Well it’s sustainable and also super cute! The aesthetic of growing your own food on top of your building… I love the vibe.

Broderick: (to Tadao) Don’t touch me.

Yumemu?: Have I introduced myself yet?

Broderick: I think Phyllis mentioned your name was… Uh, Yumemu?

Yumemu: (nods) That’s right. My name is  **Yumemu Sumii.** My talent is the  **Ultimate Webcomic Artist** .

Yumemu: Oh, and although I prefer she/her pronouns, I don’t particularly align with any gender… If that makes sense!

Broderick: Got it. 

Phyllis: Yumemu is so creative! She makes her own art and her own hair clips! Can you believe it? 

Yumemu: Ah… Are you still focused on the hair clips?

Phyllis: You said you’d make some for me, right? I think they’d look really cute on me!

Yumemu: They would, but, um… 

_ Yumemu turns to me. What does she want?  _

Yumemu: What was your talent again, Broderick?

_ Ah, fuck. _

Broderick: (curtly) Hitman. 

Tadao: Here we go…

_ See? Even Tadao is sick of this. _

Yumemu: … Oh!

Phyllis: Ara?

Yumemu: That’s really interesting! Um, yeah! If you don’t mind me… I think I’m gonna go.

Phyllis: Oh, can I come with?

Yumemu: I was thinking of going to my room, actually. 

Broderick: We have rooms?

Yumemu: Huh? Oh, right! We have rooms tailored for ourselves. Half of them are on the third floor, and the other half is on the fourth floor. And I’m going to go to mine! See you!

_ Yumemu dashes off. She stops by an elevator, waits to enter, then leaves. Took away the dramatic tension there, but it’s clear why she was in such a hurry to leave. _

Phyllis: I think I’ll be off as well! I’m in the mood for some ice cream.

_ Phyllis doesn’t seem too bothered about my “talent” at all. I don’t know how to feel about that. _

Broderick: Oh… Okay. You enjoy that.

Phyllis: You’re welcome to join, of course! I’d like that.

Broderick: We’ve still gotta explore the hotel. I still haven’t seen my room yet.

Phyllis: Sure, suit yourself! 

_ Phyllis waves goodbye and leaves the hotel. The whole time, I don’t think she opened her eyes. _

Broderick: So we have personal rooms?

Tadao: Seems so. Furnished and everything! Not your typical hotel room. 

Broderick: Which means people were expecting us? Or we’re supposed to be here?

Tadao: Yeaaah no idea! Again, no authority figures around here.

Broderick: I really don’t like this.

Tadao: I mean… At least it’s a nice place! 

Broderick: A nice place, but we don’t even know where we are! We need more answers. 

Tadao: Yumemu said the rooms were on the third and fourth floors. The second floor is the kitchen and eating area! 

Broderick: So a cafeteria… 

_ There better be food. _

_ We enter the elevator and move up to the second floor.  _

_ The cafeteria has wooden tables scattered everywhere. Some circular, some square, some booths, and some long rows of tables. _

_ … Tables. Real fascinating stuff. _

_ A fan slowly turns overhead, but the room juts out onto a beachside patio. There’s a buffet table full of food to the side, and a kitchen in the back.  _

Broderick: Are we gonna run out of food here?

Tadao: I dunno! The buffet is full of fresh food, cooked too! And the kitchen has more food stocked.

Broderick: But what if we run out?

Tadao: I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get there? But for now, we’re set! 

_ That’s not really comforting. _

_ A woman in a big, fluffy coat approaches us. Isn’t that uncomfortable? _

????????: I could cook if the buffet ran out. But there are very lovely options, no matter your food needs.

Broderick: Cooking isn’t much if there’s no food left.

????????: Ah, that’s true… Though there is a lot of food!

_ Still not very comforting if it runs out.  _

Tadao: Maybe we can ask Phyllis for gardening help! If we need it, of course.

Broderick: That’s true… Not all hope is lost… Or something. 

????????: Don’t worry! I always have a plan. You’re in good hands!

_ I raise an eyebrow at her. _

Broderick: And who are you?

????????: So sorry! I didn’t introduce myself! My name is  **Margaret Thompkins** . I’m the  **Ultimate Student Body President** ! It’s nice to meet you.

_ Geez, the ultimate out of all of them? That’s like… an Ultimate of Ultimates. I don’t know if I should be impressed, annoyed, or scared. _

Margaret: Bold of me to assume that you have a talent, though! Or if you even know it. Um… Do you?

_ You know, things would be much less awkward if every conversation wasn’t based around talent.  _

_ Things would also be much less awkward if I didn’t keep lying about my talent as something much more dangerous, but fuck you, I do what I want. _

_ It’ll pay off later. … Somehow. Promise.  _

Broderick: Yeah, I have a talent. Ultimate Hitman.

Margaret: Hitman? That’s… unique! 

_ I scoff. “Unique.” That’s a new one. _

Broderick: Isn’t every talent “unique?”

Margaret: (laughs lightly) You’ve got me there! I suppose so, everything is unique. That’s what makes Hope’s Peak… Well, Hope’s Peak!

Broderick: Mm.

_ I can’t tell if Margaret is bothered or not. I guess she wouldn’t make a very good student body president if she showed her true emotions, especially the negative ones. _

Margaret: Still… It is a little worrying that there is no authority… Or any clue of what exactly is going on. 

Margaret: I mean, there’s nothing much to complain about in terms of our physical surroundings. A vacation island with beautiful weather and a lovely place to stay- plus recreation!- is fine enough. But if there really is no supervision, and if we need to be self-led, like some sort of character exercise, I’d be happy to take charge!

_ This sounds familiar. _

Broderick: Well, it’s what you do. Just like, don’t force yourself, okay?

Margaret: (pauses and blinks) … Oh! Right, aha. Don’t you worry about me. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask!

Broderick: Riiight. Tadao and I were just gonna head over to see our rooms!

Margaret: Broderick and Tadao… Ah, right! Broderick, your room is on the fourth floor, and Tadao, yours is on the third!

Tadao: Huh?! I mean, I’ve already seen my room so I knew where it was, but… You knew where both of ours were?! 

Margaret: Of course! If anyone needs me, I can’t waste time scrambling around to find someone’s room, you know? So I’ve already memorized everyone’s room placements!

Broderick: Good lord. You say that like it was no big deal. I don’t even know where my room is.

Margaret: Yours is the third one down the wall, on the same side as the elevator!

Broderick: I… Okay??

_ The way this whole thing was laid out… Holy shit, someone really was planning for us to come here.  _

_ But who? And why? _

Tadao: I didn’t even know that…

Broderick: Well we’ll test Margaret’s memory for ourselves. (curtly) See you.

Margaret: (smiles) Anytime!

_ The two of us leave the kitchen and head back to the elevator. _

Broderick: Do you want to go to your room?

Tadao: Me? Nah, I’m good. Let’s go see yours!

Broderick: Whatever you say.

_ I press the button for the fourth floor, and we ride up in brief silence. _

_ Margaret was right, my room is the third one down the elevator. I really don’t like the thought of that, her knowing exactly where my room is, better than me. _

Broderick: Are these doors locked or something? 

Tadao: Right now you can only lock it from the inside, but from the outside, they’re all unlocked. Though I found a key in my room, so it worked out!

_ That’s fucking awful. _

Broderick: So we can steal someone’s bed if someone hasn’t grabbed their keys yet. 

Tadao: I… I guess??? I’m glad I have mine then…

Broderick: (flatly) I’m joking, can’t you tell?

Tadao: Ah… Right!

_ My door has a dumb pixelated image of my head. It’s like we’re in some video game or something. _

_ Just as Tadao said, my door is unlocked. _

_ … Now I’m hoping no one stole my bed. _

_ I slowly unlock the door, holding my breath. I really, really hope there’s no weapons inside- _

_ I don’t even step into the room. I look around, see the bed, the desk, and… The walls. It’s not weapons. But rather… Blueprints. Blueprints of- _

_ My eyes widen. Then I realize- Tadao is standing right fucking there.  _

_ I slam my door.  _

Broderick: … Alright. Cool. Let’s go.

Tadao: Huh? But… Your keys! Aren’t you afraid of someone stealing your bed?

Broderick: (mutters) That’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make. Let’s get out of here.

Tadao: Uh… Alright then!

_ I speed to the elevator, which opens immediately. I press the button to descend to the lobby and shut my eyes. Please, please don’t ask anything, Tadao.  _

_ Thankfully, he’s silent. And I can’t see what’s on his face either. _

_ The elevator dings, and we exit the hotel.  _

Broderick: So… Where to next? 

Tadao: The restaurant is close by. It’s… That way!

_ He points in the distance. Helpful. _

_ We walk along the side of the hotel, leading us towards the back. I hear a crash sound, which instantly gets my attention. _

Broderick: Hey!

_ An empty, metal trash can rolls by my side. It came from a tall, hulking guy. There’s a natural scowl on his scruffy face. _

_ … For once, I’m intimidated by someone. I don’t like this feeling. _

Broderick: … Uh.

???????: What do you want? 

Broderick: What are you doing?

???????: Rummaging through the trash. Or the nonexistent trash.

Broderick: Nonexistent?

???????: You heard me. Nonexistent.

_ It’s like I’m talking to myself. I hate it. _

_ Uh. More importantly, no trash? At all? _

Broderick: Well, why are you doing that? 

???????: Seeing if there's anything useful. Clearly not, since there’s no trash.

Broderick: None at all?

???????: Nope.

_ That means no one was here before us, or someone really planned ahead and cleaned this place up.  _

_ I dislike both options. How can there be no trash? _

_ Tadao voices a simplified version of my thought.  _

Tadao: Guess that is weird! 

Broderick: And who are you? 

???????: What’s with all the questions? 

Broderick: I dunno. I’d be annoyed in your place too.

???????: (grumbles) Fair enough.  **Shojiro Ozawa** . 

Broderick: Cool.

Shojiro: Yeah. 

Tadao: You got a talent, Shojiro?

_ He scowls. Jesus, it really is like talking to myself. _

_ Shojiro practically forces the answer out of his mouth. _

Shojiro:  **Ultimate Garbageman.**

_ Ah. That explains it. _

Broderick: Hey, could be worse. You could be me, the Ultimate Hitman.

_ Shojiro pauses, stares at me with a judgemental glance, and his frown deepens. _

Shojiro: Yeah, I guess it could be fucking worse.

_ He turns away and leaves immediately after saying that. _

_ What the fuck is his deal? _

PROLOGUE: TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 0-2

_ Where was I?  _

_ Right, the restaurant. The encounter with Shojiro still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. _

_ Tadao has been unusually quiet after we talked with Shojiro. At least, it’s weird in comparison to the past hour or so that I’ve known him.  _

Broderick: Is something wrong?

Tadao: (off-guard) Huh?

Broderick: If something’s wrong, just say it. You don’t have to put up this tour guide BFF bullshit anymore if you’re bothered by me.

Tadao: W-What? No, I’m just-! Thinking, that’s all.

Broderick: Thinking about how I’ve killed people?

Tadao: Would you stop bringing that up?! It’s like you keep repeating that so people don’t even want to get close to you!

_ I curl my lip. Yes, it’s EXACTLY LIKE THAT. _

Tadao: Look, it’s just. I think this whole island situation is getting to me. And I can’t help but get a little nervous.

Broderick: Nervous? Fine, we can work with that. What are you nervous about? 

Tadao: I dunno, you getting into fight with literally everyone you meet, including myself, isn’t really boding well with my chill vibes. Like, first lap around? Cool. Shojiro’s a little cold and stuff, I guess. It seemed like we could just chill. And now you’re not getting along with anyone here, and it’s making me nervous that something’s going to go terribly wrong!

_ Heat rises to my cheeks. I can feel it all the way up to my ears. If you think I’m flustered or blushing, you’re dead wrong. _

_ I’m fucking pissed. _

Broderick: That’s a real long-winded way of saying I’m fucking everything up. 

_ Tadao instantly winces from that. And you know what? Good. Feel bad. _

Tadao: That’s not what I-

Broderick: That’s not what you meant, right. Let me get this straight. I wake up and introduce myself. You’re nervous that I’ve killed people. We meet people and we don’t click because I’ve killed people. You’re still nervous. You’re nervous now because of all of that. Find the common fucking denominator there!

Tadao: I…

Broderick: It doesn’t matter what you  _ meant  _ to say, you made your feelings about me clear from minute fucking one! 

Tadao: Broderick, I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said that, and I… I…

Broderick: But you said it. And you still feel the same way, regardless if you said it or not. 

Tadao: … 

Broderick: You know what? Fuck it. Fuck you. You don’t owe me anything. I don’t owe you jack shit either. 

_ I storm off, leaving him behind and giving him no chance to follow me.  _

_ I keep walking in the direction we were going, and I land at the restaurant, as originally planned. See? I didn’t need him anyways.  _

_ The restaurant is nicely furnished, a dark, luscious red. It reminds me of blood. I hate it.  _

_ Tables are strewn around, but I don’t actually see any food. There’s a drink bar to the side, but that’s it.  _

_ Two people are towards the center. One is dressed in green with a droopy hat, while the other has a more relaxed posture, hands in their hoodie pocket.  _

Green: Doesn’t this chandelier remind you of my diamond necklace?

Hoodie: I dunno, haven’t really noticed.

Green: I mean, if you looked at my necklace… If you want to, of course!

_ The guy in the hoodie turns to the girl briefly, then back to the chandelier. _

Hoodie: Oh yeah, totally.

Green: Really…? (claps) Yay!

Broderick: Are you two staring at a small, cheap chandelier?

Green: I mean… When you put it like that… (pouts) Yeah.

Hoodie: By that logic, doesn’t that just mean Eruno’s necklace is small and cheap?

Eruno?: E-Eh?! (clutches her necklace) That’s not true! This is real! My family and I worked hard to earn the money for this diamond necklace!

Hoodie: I dunno if admitting you’re flaunting real diamonds is such a good thing, but power to you.

Eruno?: Man… Everything went wrong when y-you showed up!

_ The one in green points to me. I quirk an eyebrow at her. _

Broderick: Me? 

Eruno?: I mean… I didn’t mean it like that! But er… I haven’t done anything wrong either… 

Broderick: I wasn’t insinuating anything about your status or your necklace. Just wondering why you two were just standing here.

Hoodie: What else could you do?

Broderick: Literally anything else.

Hoodie: Eh, too much work.

Eruno?: And I thought the chandelier was pretty, fake or not. 

Hoodie: I guess it is.

Broderick: Are you just gonna side with her?

Hoodie: You said it, not me.

Eruno?: Um… Sorry, but I have a name!

Broderick: Oh yeah? And what’s that?

_ I don’t know why I’m getting defensive over whether or not someone has a name, but hey, I’ve got a reputation to keep. _

Eruno: My name is  **Eruno Kurihara** ! I’m the  **Ultimate Lucky Student** , so that means I’m… super lucky, I guess!

Broderick: (unimpressed) Mm.

Hoodie: Comes in handy, I bet.

Eruno: Yeah! Like one time, I… Entered a room and forgot what I was doing, but I luckily remembered in a second!

Hoodie: See? Handy. 

Broderick: What did you need?

Eruno: I went downstairs and forgot… And then remembered I wanted a glass of strawberry sparkling water!

Broderick: That’s oddly specific.

Hoodie: I should introduce myself! The name’s Joe. (extends a hand)

Broderick: I don’t do handshakes. Joe what?

Hoodie: Joe… MAMA! 

Joe Mama: Can’t believe you fell for the oldest trick in the book, dude.

Eruno: Oh… Um… But… 

_ Eruno looks like she wants to say something, but she doesn’t. _

Broderick: What the fuck? That’s not your name. 

Joe Mama: You disrespecting the Mama family name?

Broderick: That’s not a real thing.

Joe Mama: Somewhere in the world, it probably is. 

Broderick: But it’s not yours.

Joe Mama: Fine, fine. In reality, it’s Lightning.

Eruno: Eh?

Broderick: I find Lightning more believable than Joe Mama.

Lightning: Eh, I mean it’s short for Lightning McQueen Fucked My Mom. 

_ I… What? _

Eruno: D… Did he really though?

Lightning: Why would I make a joke about that? That’s not a joking matter.

Eruno: You’re right… I'm sorry that happened to you.

Broderick: Just cut the shit and tell me your name. I’ve got other things to do.

Lightning: Okay, okay. 

Levente:  **Levente Rimmer** , for real.  **Ultimate Web Designer** . 

Broderick: Cool.

Levente: Speaking of which, you haven’t introduced yourself, hmm? And don’t steal my Joe Mama joke. Everyone will know you’re lying.

Broderick: (makes a face) Uh-huh.

Eruno: I’ve really enjoyed talking to you!

Broderick: Yeah. Broderick Valencia. Ultimate Hitman.

Levente: (raises eyebrows) Hitman? Wicked. Dang, we should’ve been in touch a long time ago. Could’ve used ya.

Broderick: You’re a web designer. No one’s after your ass. 

Levente: You don’t know that. Besides, it’d make for good clout. 

Eruno: I think being around a hitman is extremely dangerous!

Broderick: You think correct.

Eruno: But… You’re nice I guess, Broderick… Maybe I shouldn’t make assumptions.

Broderick: Maybe you should. Because they’re correct. 

Eruno: But I’ve gotta be safe too…! 

_ Eruno keeps murmuring indecisively to her self, so I slowly back away and leave. Levente waves at me, but Eruno doesn’t notice a thing. _

_ As I step out, I instantly run into another pair of people. They’re around the same height, one covered in maroon and the other leaning towards magenta.  _

Maroon: And then- Oh my, what do we have here!

_ The guy looks up at me and grins. Oh geez. _

Broderick: What do you want?

Magenta: Aw man, we were in the middle of a story and that’s all you gotta say?

Maroon: Well since you’re asking… I was wondering whether the restaurant had any caviar. Have you had caviar before?

Magenta: Me? Nah, never. As if! What about you, bud? (points to Broderick)

_ Bud? Geez… _

_ I think I’ve had caviar maybe once or twice. And it definitely wasn’t memorable enough to leave an impression on me. _

Broderick: Don’t remember. 

Maroon: You two are missing out, truly! Caviar is a delight. A delicacy. Can’t get enough of it. Mm, delicious.

Broderick: … Whatever you say.

Magenta: Isn’t caviar like, super expensive? And super rare?

Maroon: … Yes! Tsk, what a shame.

Magenta: I didn’t realize curators made that much!

Maroon: I am an Ultimate after all… 

Broderick: Ultimate Curator?

Curator: (eyes light up) Yes! Fufu, you’re observant!  **Laurent Devereux Sinclair** , the  **Ultimate Curator** , of course! Or is it…?

_ I feel quick panic. What the hell is he insinuating? Does he know… That… About me? _

Magenta: More secrets…!

Laurent: Kidding. I wasn’t implying anything.

Broderick: Uh…

Magenta: (claps) Anyways!  **Aster Everett** ,  **Ultimate Archer** ! Nice to meet ya! 

Broderick: Yeah. Please move so I can go. 

Aster: Not that chatty, huh? S’all good, I can work with that. 

Laurent: At least introduce yourself, hm? It’s only fair. 

Broderick: (huffs) Broderick Valencia, Ultimate Hitman, blah blah.

Laurent: Hitman? I didn’t know they scouted for that.

Broderick: You and a million other people.

Aster: Wait, wait, wait! So like, when you kill someone isn’t like a SPLLRGH and an ACK and then they die? Or is it like a, crunch crunch crunch- and  _ then  _ they die? Or is it like a krrk and then- or maybe you’re not even there for when they die!

_ Aster makes violent motions with each sound effect. One looks like a stab, another looks like they’re choking, and then they’re just punching the air.  _

Broderick: W-What the fuck?!

_ This should be a good thing, right? _

_ … Nope, this is a very bad thing! _

Laurent: I’m curious as well. Ultimate Hitman? Really?

_ I’m really fucking concerned that Laurent knows something that I don’t know that he knows. (And if I know that he knows, then everyone knows and- ah, forget it.) _

_ Aster just seems too good for this world. Or maybe they’re really, really concerning. Like that kid who knew too much about serial killers or Russia.  _

Broderick: Fucking- whatever. I introduced myself. I’m gonna go. And to answer your question, it’s… The first one. 

_ Weapons. Unfortunate accidents. Woo.  _

_ Before they can question me further, I quickly dart out of their way and as far away in the opposite direction I can go.  _

_ Where else did Tadao say? Fuck, I don’t have directions anyways.  _

_ Not that I need him.  _

_ I’ll just keep walking for now. Laurent and Aster give me weird vibes. _

_ They were so friendly, but… Ugh. I can’t shake off that nervous feeling I had. What’s worse is I don’t know what I was worried about.  _

_ I keep walking, and I end up at a giant wall.  _

_ Uh… _

_ I don’t see a way around.  _

_ Well this isn’t the ice cream shop.  _

Broderick: What the hell… 

_ I hear voices nearby. God, more people.  _

???????: Yaroslav the Wise got his name because he was able to gain power to the throne despite his siblings’ claims to royalty! He was called “the Wise,” because he got there the smartest way possible, plus he had a love for religion and intellectual pursuits! … He may have also killed his siblings by waging war.

???: Oh wow… That’s… Really interesting. 

???????: I know, right? And that’s just the tip of the iceberg of great Russian rulers!

_ I turn to the source of the voices. The chatty one wears this weird mask and cloak, and the other is a larger, taller guy. His shirt is unbuttoned, showing off his chest.  _

Mask: Oh, hey ya! What’s up?

Broderick: (turns to the wall) … This barricade.

Mask: Yeah, that’s weird. I dunno what’s up with that. 

Unbuttoned: I don’t think it’s anything to worry about too much. 

Broderick: But it’s concerning.

Unbuttoned: Doesn’t mean you have to worry about it. 

Broderick: That makes no sense. That’s exactly why I’m worried. 

Unbuttoned: But you don’t have to let it get to you. Too much stress is bad for you.

_ So he’s a hippie.  _

Broderick: Yeah, sure. 

Mask: You! (points to Broderick) What is your name and talent! 

Broderick: Who the hell do you think you are?

Mask: Ah, why of course! I’d be happy to introduce myself! 

_ They twirl, letting their cape flutter. What is up with this person?  _

Mask:  **Valerie Nabari** , or rather just  **Valjean** !  **Ultimate Russian Historian** ! Zdravstvuyte!

_ He bows. _

Broderick: Uh…

_ What does "Russian Historian" even entail…? And isn't Valjean a French name or something? I don't think it's Russian. _

Valjean: And the kind gentleman next to me?

Unbuttoned: Huh? Oh.  **Kai Amako** .  **Ultimate Surfer** . Sup. 

_ He makes a rockstar gesture with his hand, keeping a friendly but distant smile on his face.  _

_ I look at him up and down, and I notice some mark on one of his legs. I look back up before saying anything. _

Valjean: Now then! We've introduced ourselves, what about you?

Broderick: Ugh… Right. Broderick Valencia. Ultimate Hitman. Happy?

Kai: Wicked. 

Broderick: What?

Valjean: Wait, wait wait! Hitman? Like Alexander Solonik hitman?

Broderick: Who?

_ I can't understand this guy at all. _

_ Why is this my concern? _

Valjean: You don't know? Why, he's only the most notorious hitman in the late 20th century in Russia! He's the Macedonian Superkiller! One of Russia's most wanted! I wrote an essay about him in middle school. How can you be a hitman but not know about Solonik?!

Kai: You wrote an essay about a hitman…?

Valjean: Yes, and my mother was called! But it was a darn good essay. (To Broderick) Why, if you're an Ultimate Hitman… then you've gotta be on his level! You must be one of the most wanted criminals in Japan, if not the world!

_ I feel the same way about Valjean as I did Aster: incredibly concerned. I've never killed someone, but having this weird hype around a fake talent (which was faked to be overly dangerous)? Weird.  _

Broderick: Right. So that means I'm incredibly dangerous and could kill you before you realized it.

Kai: But you gotta be ordered, right?

Broderick: I still have the skills to kill anyone here.

Kai: Woah, that's crazy.

_ Is he mocking me? Or does he genuinely not care? I hate both options. I think I would take mockery though, that way I don't have to worry about getting close to him. Ugh…  _

Valjean: That's incredible! To think, you might be the next Solonik… or maybe you've surpassed him! 

Broderick: It's not that deep, kid. 

Valjean: Right, right! An Ultimate is an Ultimate! No use comparing. 

Broderick: And I'm an ultimate killer. 

Kai: Wait, didn't you just say you were a hitman?

Broderick: I kill people.

Kai: Oh. Right.

Valjean: Wait, but I have so many questions!

Broderick: Look, I just have one. Where's the ice cream parlor?

Valjean: (tilts head) Huh?

Broderick: You know, the place where-

Valjean: Oh, right! Well this is the way, and that way is the beach… (Points behind him)

Kai: We just came back from there.

Valjean: So the ice cream parlor is that way! (Points somewhere in between the beach and to the opposite of the wall) It's near the beach, sort of, and there's a nice café right next to it! Both are stocked to the brim with treats, so don't hold back! 

Broderick: What if it runs out?

Valjean: Will it, though? I mean… there is a lot of it!

Broderick: But it's gotta run out someday.

Kai: Chill. You're clearly stressed out.

Broderick: I have good reason to be! 

Valjean: (ignoring the conversation) Personally, I like honeyed cakes with black tea! I'm glad there's options for both at the café.

Broderick: (grumbles) I'll just go check them out myself. Bye.

Valjean: Oh! Leaving already?

Broderick: Yes.

_ And then I walk away. I hear Valjean yell a goodbye, but I don't look back, no matter how tempting it is to do so. _

_ I keep walking on my own, and I appreciate the solitude. It's nice to have breathing space.  _

_ As my boots crunch against the ground, I look down at the dirt and realize…  _

_ Aside from grass, there's nothing here.  _

_ Come to think of it, I haven't seen any birds or wild animals. And when I inspect the ground… I don't see any trace of insects. _

_ Great, another thing to worry about. _

_ Kai's stupid voice returns to me, something about chilling out or whatever.  _

_ I should keep moving. If someone runs into me, they'll think I'm a weirdo for looking straight at the dirt silently.  _

_ I keep walking in silence, and I can see two small buildings finally. The brightly colored one looks like the ice cream shop, while the darker one is the café. _

_ Come to think of it, I don't have any money. And I haven't had the need to pay anything.  _

_ God dammit, another thing to mull over! All of these things would be answered if I just knew where we are and what we were doing here! _

_ Is this some prank? Am I just dreaming? What kind of Hope's Peak bullshit is this? _

_ … Fuck it, a chocolate ice cream cone with sprinkles sounds really good right now.  _

_ I enter the ice cream shop.  _

Phyllis: Broderick, was it? Hey there!

_ A pink haired girl greets me as I step in. Wait… it's Phyllis. From the hotel. I remember her. _

Broderick: Yeah, that's me. Hi. 

Phyllis: What brings you here? And where's Tadao? 

Broderick: Just exploring. And what happened to Tadao is not important. 

Phyllis: (tilts head) Ara? I didn't realize you took your hitman talent so seriously! Killing Tadao after just meeting him… Truly the cold nature of an ultimate killer!

Broderick: I… what? No, he's not dead! At least, I didn't kill him. I just don't know where he is.

Phyllis: Ohhh, then why didn't you say so in the first place?

Broderick: (mumbles) You were the one who assumed he was dead.

Phyllis: Hm, I guess I did. (pause) Anyways, this ice cream place is really cute! The sweets are really good too, though they're all self serving!

Broderick: What if the food goes bad or spoils?

Phyllis: Well… it's just ice cream, right? We can live without it, probably.

Broderick: And the rest of the food?

Phyllis: There's plenty of that! Don't worry, Broderick. We won't starve.

_ People keep telling me to not worry and it's really not helping.  _

Broderick: Right… I'll get myself some ice cream. Just to try it out.

Phyllis: Have fun!

_ I make my way to the booth of ice cream flavors and grab an ice cream scooper from a bucket.  _

_ There are way more flavors than just chocolate and vanilla. There's even froyo equivalents of some of the flavors. What the hell? _

_ It's really tempting to want to come back here and try every flavor, but fuck, I can't get too eager. I can't lower my guard.  _

_ I'll keep it simple. One cone. One scoop. … and then a dash of sprinkles.  _

??????: Out of all the flavors in the world, quite literally, and you chose chocolate. Nothing else. Really?

_ Who said that? _

_ I whirl around and see a girl with a conniving grin and a hand on her hip. Her silver hair is pulled back into pigtails. She’s holding a cup of ice cream that has every color of the rainbow in it.  _

Broderick: And who are you to judge? Ultimate Ice Cream Taster or whatever? Something stupid like that?

??????: Ice cream taster… Dang, that would be a cool talent to have. You just eat ice cream all day and give your thoughts and pass it off as a “talent.”

Broderick: There better not be an actual ice cream taster here who would get offended by that statement.

??????: Why would they get mad? It’s the truth? (she shrugs, take a spoonful of her hellish ice cream cup)

Broderick: I really hate that I’m asking this, but what’s in the cup?

??????: This? Oh! A handful of flavors, that’s all. The magenta is cherry, the yellow is mango, the green is matcha, the blue is cotton candy, and the light brown is cinnamon! 

Broderick: It sounded fine until you got to the matcha and cotton candy. That sounds disgusting mixed together.

??????: It’s quite good, actually. In the end, ice cream is just sweet milk, so when it melts it won’t even matter! Besides, I’m not that much of a picky eater, at least when it comes to ice cream.

??????: There’s a world full of opportunities in this building, so why not take them? Or rather… Why just take one?

_ She eyes my ice cream cone. _

Broderick: Thanks for reminding me that my cone was melting.

_ I take a lick. The ice cream is… really good. I don’t regret getting this. _

_ I really have to come back… But like, not too serious about that goal. Just… I wouldn’t be complaining if I happened to stumble back here for whatever reason. _

_ But if we left here before I could come back? Definitely not complaining. _

??????: Point is, there  _ is  _ no ice cream taster or anyone like that in our class. Especially not here. Just that boring girl over there.

_ She points to another silver haired girl dressed in purple sitting at a table. She’s looking out the window, so I can’t get a good look at her face.  _

??????: Like, excuse me for trying to start a conversation! She just wasn’t responding.

Broderick: Can she hear you?

??????: Probably. But what of it? She knows it’s the truth, because that’s what happened. My attempt at camaraderie blew, and it wasn’t because of me.

Broderick: She sounds much more pleasant to talk to than you.

??????: What have I done wrong?! I’m just talking about ice cream! Is that suddenly so controversial?

Broderick: Just tell me your name and talent so this scene between us can end. 

??????: See? That’s a conversation starter!

Broderick: That’s the exact opposite of my intentions. 

Nozomi:  **Nozomi Shintsuko** , it’s a pleasure! And though I’m not some ice cream aficionado, I am, however, the  **Ultimate Newspaper Reporter** !

Broderick: Cool.

Nozomi: Wh- That’s all you have to say?

Broderick: (takes a bite(???) out of his ice cream) Yep. 

Nozomi: What, are you unimpressed or something? I write one of the most famous local newspapers! I’ve uncovered crime rings! 

Broderick: “Most famous” and “local” don’t go together.

Nozomi: It’s true though! What, do you do something more impressive? I doubt it, I don’t even know your name!

Broderick: (takes another bite) Mhm. Broderick Valencia, Ultimate Hitman.

_ Nozomi’s eyes widen, then she grins when she registers what I said. _

Nozomi: Hitman, huh? Maybe I could write a piece about you. That’s sure to garner some attention!

Broderick: Absolutely not. The conversation ends here.

Nozomi: But-!

_ I leave her side, and instead make my way to the other girl’s table. _

Broderick: Hey. 

_ I really hope Nozomi doesn’t come over here. I can’t look at her to check. _

_ This girl doesn’t respond.  _

Broderick: Hello? 

??????: Hello there. 

Broderick: So you speak.

??????: Why wouldn’t I?

_ She speaks in a soft, unafflicted tone. She doesn’t seem to be bothered about anything. _

Broderick: I dunno, Nozomi over there was complaining about how unresponsive you are.

??????: I didn’t realize I came off that way. I just didn’t have much to talk about with her.

Broderick: Can’t blame you. I wouldn’t want to talk to her either.

??????: Mm.

Broderick: Er… So what’s your name?

Yvonne: My name is  **Yvonne Pryor** .

Broderick: That’s cool. Mine’s Broderick Valencia.

Yvonne: It’s nice to meet you. 

_ Another pause.  _

Broderick: What’s your talent?

Yvonne:  **Ultimate Entomologist** .

Broderick: Entomologist…?

_ As in…? _

_ Wait, I can ask her something! _

Broderick: You mean, you study bugs?

Yvonne: Yes.

Broderick: So have you noticed that there’s no animals on this island? Not even bugs or anything?

Yvonne: I have noticed.

Broderick: Would you know like… Why? Or like, what’s going on with that?

Yvonne: I don’t. I think it is weird, but I don’t know for sure how it is even possible. 

_ Dang… thought I could get somewhere with this. But this isn’t helping, in fact. It made things worse. Not that it’s Yvonne’s fault. I just hate what’s going on right now. I don’t like what’s in store.  _

Broderick: Okay then…

_ Yvonne doesn’t respond. I finish up my ice cream cone.  _

Broderick: I think I’m gonna go. It was nice meeting you, at least.

_ I mean that. _

Yvonne: Okay. Goodbye.

_ That doesn’t make me feel any better, but I can’t complain.  _

_ I look around the ice cream parlor. It’s just me and her, looks like Nozomi and Phyllis left.  _

_ Is it alright to leave Yvonne alone? _

_ I guess she doesn’t mind.  _

_ Giving her one last look, which she doesn’t return, I leave the ice cream parlor. _

_ The cafe is right next to me, so I guess I’ll head in here.  _

_ I open the door, and I’m greeted instantly by loud, aggressive talking.  _

_ Jesus Christ. _

_ I’m about to turn around and leave when a girl in yellow and black walks up to me. _

?????: (speaking over the yelling) Can you  _ please  _ get them to shut up? 

Broderick: What? Who are you?

_ She recoils a bit. _

?????: Pretty stupid of me to ask some stranger, yeah… Never mind. 

_ The other two girls are still talking about… Something. One has a long brown ponytail, and the other has messy orange hair hidden in a beanie. _

Ponytail: Oh my gosh, you hate peach flavors too? Saaame!

Beanie: I mean, it’s objectively the worst flavor of like… Anything. Ice cream, yogurt… Other goods that would have a peach flavor, obviously.

Ponytail: It’s not just the taste, even. Just the color is enough to turn me off, ugh!

_ The girl next to me turns back to me. _

?????: They’ve been talking about everything they hate for the past hour. I’m gonna lose it.

Ponytail: I mean, the door’s right there, sweetie!

?????: Mm…

_ She grumbles, but doesn't fight back. The girl in glasses turns to me as her next target. _

Ponytail: Ooh, a new person! And who are you supposed to be? I’m sure you already recognize me.

Broderick: … Who are you?

_ The girl’s expression falls. _

Ponytail: Who am I? Why, you’re asking who I am? Who are you supposed to be?!

?????: (quietly) Beat her ass.

Beanie: This is gonna be good.

Ponytail: And I’ve never seen this girl in my life. If you wanna dress like a bee so bad, why don’t you just make like one and buzz off? 

?????: (grumbles) I just introduced myself already, you just forgot Alwina. I'm the  **Ultimate Beekeeper** . 

_ So the ponytail girl is named Alwina? _

Alwina?: I think I’d remember a nobody like you.

Beekeeper: (dully) My point exactly. (Looks back at Broderick)  **Julianne Hayes.** But just call me  **Julie** .

Broderick: Nice to meet you, Julie.

_ Ok, so I've got a bit of a soft spot for her. I gotta root for the underdogs a bit. _

Alwina: Look, I'm far more important here. My name is  **Alwina Falk** ,  **Ultimate Auto Racer** ! I’m an internet sensation, I probably have more followers then most countries in the world. I’m just that iconic.

Broderick: So do you have any friends, or is that a no?

Alwina: Friends? I have tons of friends! I mean, you’re my friend right, Nina?

_ And beanie girl is named Nina. _

Nina?: Debatable.

Julie: This literally started out as an argument about peach.

Broderick: Yeah, anyways.  **Broderick Valencia** .  **Ultimate Hitman.**

Julie: I… (brow furrows) Hitman?

Alwina: Like, ohmigod, a  _ hitman _ ??? Uh, hello, teacher?! I need someone to handle this!

Broderick: So how’s that boot taste?

Alwina: I can't believe they scouted someone like you. Aren't you afraid of getting caught?

Nina?: What, you gonna report him? With the phone you obviously have? To the cops that aren't total class traitors?

Broderick: What even is your name, beanie head?

Nina?: I have a name!

Broderick: Yeah. That’s why I’m asking you.

Nina?: (rolls eyes)  **Nina Sigune,** bitch.  **Ultimate Debater** .

Broderick: So is that why you were in a "debate" earlier with Alwina?

Nina: No. I just think peach sucks ass. And Alwina agrees.

Alwina: And I’m always right~.

Julie: I'm indifferent…

Nina: They're good for one thing, and that's chucking them at people's heads.

Julie: … You throw peaches as people?

Nina: Yeah, like how people throw toilet paper or eggs or rotten tomatoes.

Julie: Except those are soft, dipshit. Peaches aren't, unless you're wasting perfectly good peaches to let them rot. 

Nina: I'm not doing this every day! I've done it like… once or twice maybe?

Julie: Did someone get hurt?

Nina: Fled the scene afterwards, so… I dunno.

Julie: Oh my god.

Broderick: And I thought I was weird.

Nina: You've still killed people.

Broderick: And you haven't?

Nina: Not directly. 

_ And on that cheery note, a chime rings through the entire island. I wince as it echoes from its loud volume. _

Nina: What the hell?

???: Finally, I got the speakers to work! Now I can play all the music I want throughout the island… Upupu! I'm an evil genius! I mean… pretend you didn't hear the word evil.

Broderick: Who's that?

_ I don't recognize that voice.  _

???: Okay, okay, back to the- (screech) yeOW!

_ The screech is from the awful sound of microphone feedback. God, my ears are gonna be shot after this. _

???: Figured that out… I just need to not get too close to this microphone! Geez, years and decades of technological advancements, and you still haven't been able to solve microphone feedback. What gives?

_ I'm already not liking this. _

???: Now for the serious part! If any of you kids want to have a lick of sense about where you are and what you're doing here, meet me at the front of the hotel! Technically not mandatory, but if you don't come, I'll be (sniffles) vewwy sad, and I'll claw your eyeballs out!

_ What… claw??? _

_ Who the fuck is this? _

Julie: I personally value my eyeballs. Soooo…. Bye.

Broderick: Wait, are you seriously going?!

Julie: We're getting told what we're doing here too, so I guess that's a plus. Look, I'm not too optimistic about this either.

_ Fuck, I do want answers as well… _

Broderick: God yeah, whatever. Having eyes is nice.

_ Julie rushes out of the café, and I guess I've gotta follow her. Alwina and Nina aren't too far behind, so I walk faster. _

_ What the hell is going on? And why is none of it good?  _

  
PROLOGUE: TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Chapter 0-3

Julie: Dude, you're not slick.

Broderick: (blinks) What?

_ Uh… I don't like this. We're literally just walking. I don't like where this is going!!! _

_ Julie looks around. Alwina and Nina are far behind. She keeps speaking. _

Julie: If anything, I'm surprised no one has questioned you. … Has anyone?

Broderick: Uh… About what?

_ Julie rolls her eyes.  _

Julie: Look, don't play dumb with me. You've never killed anyone before, have you?

_ Ah, shit. I saw this coming, but I still hate this. _

Broderick: You don't know that.

Julie: Okay, better question. You're not the Ultimate Hitman, are you? Like hell Hope's Peak would ever actually scout one.

Broderick: I've heard of a Thief being on the radar somewhere. Criminal talents are possible.

Julie: Thieves don't kill people… At least, most don't. I hope?

Broderick: Still illegal.

Julie: So you admit what you're doing is illegal.

Broderick: One, yes. Two, I thought you don't believe that I've killed people. 

Julie: Okay then, let's say you're actually a hitman. The Ultimate Hitman, in fact. Usually talents are the pride of someone's life, something they've worked all their life towards. You know, the 10,000 hour rule that's low-key bullshit.

Broderick: Huh?

Julie: So my question is this.

Broderick: Don't even.

Julie: (ignores Broderick) Are you proud of what you've done? And what shit have you been through?

Broderick: … 

_ Jesus  _ **_shit._ **

Julie: I thought so.

_ … I didn't say anything??? _

Tadao: BRODERIIIIICK!!!

_ This has been a dumpster truck fire of an hour. I don't think I'm gonna survive the day. _

Julie: Tadao?

Tadao: Thank goodness I found you again! I'm so sorry!

Julie: Uh…

Broderick: Um.

Tadao: I know you're pissed, but I just wanted to say sorry! 

Broderick: Dude-

Tadao: You don't have to forgive me, I was really hurtful, I know. I just needed to get that off my chest. 

Broderick: Tadao-

Tadao: And… And…!

Julie: And we're in front of the hotel.

_ She's right. We're right in front of the hotel pool, a couple of people already gathered. Yumemu, Osamu, Margaret, Nozomi, and Phyllis. Nina and Alwina are still behind us, just separate. _

Margaret: Oh Tadao, what did Broderick do?

Tadao: It wasn't him, just me. I made some rude comments about him, and I hurt him.

Broderick: Look, it's fine.

Tadao: R-Really?!

Broderick: And why did you assume I did something?!

Margaret: I thought Tadao couldn't hurt a fly! Clearly I was mistaken if he got to you. (laughs lightly)

Broderick: Uh…

Tadao: Wait… What was that thing you said earlier?

Broderick: I said it's fine. 

Tadao: You mean it…?

Broderick: Uh… Yeah. Just don't press it.

Tadao: G-Gotcha!

_ Julie looks around. _

Julie: This isn't over.

Tadao: What isn't over?

_ Julie leaves, and the question remains unanswered. _

Margaret: Anyways! Are we excited for the announcement?

Broderick: I wouldn't say excited. I take it that voice wasn't any one of us?

Margaret: Information is information, at least. 

Broderick: Maybe it's better not knowing.

Margaret: Hey, would a little optimism kill ya? 

Tadao: Yeah, it can't be all bad, right?

Broderick: Right… 

_ Bad vibes all over. I just wish I could put it down on something. _

Broderick: Can everyone else just hurry up and show up? I'm getting impatient.

Tadao: Who are we missing, anyways?

_ Kai, Valjean, Laurent, and Aster have joined the group. They're talking amongst themselves. Good, because they go along well together. That just leaves Yvonne, Levente, Eruno, and Shojiro. _

Eruno: Sorry we're late! Did we keep anyone waiting?

_ Never mind, just Yvonne and Shojiro. _

_ Wasn't Shojiro right outside of the hotel? What's taking him so long? _

Eruno: It was quite the walk from the restaurant to here! 

Levente: I also am an incredibly lazy person. 

Osamu: We're still waiting on others!

Eruno: Oh good, we're not last! 

Osamu: I hope they come soon… Are we sure we don't know who that voice belongs to?

Yvonne: What voice?

Osamu: Ah-! Were you here the whole time?

Yvonne: No, I only got here recently.

Osamu: Oh… Okay.

Yvonne: …

_ I glance at Nozomi, who scoffs. Thankfully, she doesn't notice me looking. _

Osamu: That just leaves Shojiro! Does anyone know where he is? Has anyone seen him recently?

Tadao: Oh! Broderick and I saw him right behind the hotel earlier today!

_ … Right before we split. _

Osamu: That's not far from here. In fact… it's just around this building. Is he alright?

Margaret: I hope he comes soon… It'd be a shame if he lost his eyeballs. 

Broderick: You're more concerned about the weird threat than the person who's making the threat? Like, who has the capability to claw someone's eyes out?

Tadao: Maybe it's not a person?

Broderick: Animals can't speak. Only people can. 

Tadao: I know that! I just mean… Hm.

Broderick: Well you're right that something's off. You know, if a real life, talking jaguar popped in, I think that would be on the more normal side of things that's happened today. 

Tadao: (laughs out loud) Yeah, totally! And that would be wicked!

Margaret: But wouldn't that be highly dangerous?

Broderick: Getting your eyes clawed out is also highly dangerous. That said, where is Shojiro?

Shojiro: You guys actually care?

_ I look across the corner, and Shojiro slowly makes his way to the group. _

Osamu: Shojiro! I'm glad you made it. We were getting worried about your ability to see for a moment. Where were you? What happened?

Shojiro: I didn't want to be here. M'bad.

Osamu: Uh… Okay! What changed that?

Shojiro: The eyeball threat. 

Margaret: See, I told you it was worth being afraid of!

Osamu: Well, that accounts for everyone. No more waiting, so… What now?

Nina: We wait for that announcement guy to show up and make the stupid announcement. 

Broderick: Great, more waiting. 

_ The conversation dies a little. At least, I’m not in the mood for talking.  _

???: Ahem! Ahem, ahem! Ah-

Phyllis: Hey, isn’t that…?

_ That voice again!  _

_ Well that confirms that it wasn’t from one of us. At least, not directly. _

Laurent: Where is it coming from?

Yumemu: Who is it…? 

Osamu: Show yourself!

???: You kids are real eager to see me, eh?

Eruno: The suspense is killing me…!

???: Aw man, you’re gonna bite your tongue in a hot second, piggy bank!

Eruno: E-Eek! Did that… voice… just call me a swine?!

Nozomi: I think it meant that you’re loaded!

???: Enough hiding! I’m ready to come out!

Nina: You’re the one delaying things asshole!

???: The big reveal… The big reveal!!!

_ … From around the hotel entrance, a small teddy bear walks out. _

_ Granted, the design of it freaks me out. It’s split in half black and white, with one side like a normal plush teddy bear and the other, a wicked grin with a piercing red eye.  _

_ But… Really? It’s a walking toy?  _

Tadao: … Oh. That’s it?

Bear: Hey, is that how you greet people?! “Oh, that’s it?” Ruuuude! You probably have a lot of friends, tie-die. Which by the way, was sarcasm! You have no friends!

Tadao: Geez, I said one thing and you’re all up in my business!

Bear: You wish, kiddo. 

Shojiro: Someone wanna explain what the hell is going on?

Bear: Ah, Trash Man, so nice of you to join! I was getting ready to literally take out your eyes. 

Valjean: So the threat was real! Ohhh, bear… Claws… I get it.

Tadao: Hey, so I was going somewhere with the non-human thing!

Broderick: This still doesn’t answer any questions. Are you just here to banter with us, or are you giving us information like you said?

Bear: Touchy, touchy! You’re not afraid of backtalking to your superiors, are you?

_ I’m a mix of terrified and disgusted, actually.  _

Osamu: You… You said supervisor? But-

Bear: What? I’m just a bear like your buddy said? That’s awfully species-ist of you!

Osamu: … I was going to say I had things under control.

Bear: Welll you don’t. Clearly. ‘Cuz I’m in control! I’m your supervisor, technically, but I’m in charge of everything going on on this island! Including all of your lives!

Aster: This is the worst field trip of my life.

Bear: Believe me, it gets worse. ‘Course, I wouldn’t call this a “trip” exactly, because that implies you’re going back! 

Eruno: Wait, but I’m homesick already!

Bear: Too bad, so sad! None of you are leaving this island! Call this… a paradise you can’t escape! 

Margaret: So like… What the Bible advertises as heaven? 

Bear: Yeah, but you gotta die first. And do I have the solution for that!

Broderick: PLEASE just get to the point. 

Bear: Okay, fine! How do YOU want things to go?

Broderick: Okay. One, what’s your name. Two, who are you working for. Three, what do you mean we’re stuck here forever? We can’t stay here forever. Four, if you’re in charge of everything, what’s the plan with food?

Bear: Dang, you came prepared! I love it!

Laurent: They’re good questions. 

Nina: So answer them!

Bear: Let’s go in order- the first question is my favorite! Just who am I, and what’s my name? 

Aster: Do you take guesses?

Bear: I’d say yes to humor me, but I know one of you will take the chance to insult me if I said yes.

Alwina: Darn.

Bear: That being said, the name’s  **Monokuma** ! Don’t forget it- and I won’t let you forget either!

Kai: You got a talent or something? 

Monokuma: Huh?

Kai: I mean… Everyone else does. Wouldn’t you be left out if you didn’t?

Monokuma: Well… I’m…  **Ultimate Bear!**

Aster: There was a competition for being a bear?

Levente: And Shojiro didn’t win?

Shojiro: I could snap you in two like chopsticks.

Levente: Sounds painful, no thanks.

Monokuma: You’re the one who asked anyways!

Broderick: Can we move on to the second question? We know your name now.

Monokuma: Uh… What was that one again? 

Broderick: Who you’re working for.

Monokuma: Who said I’m working for someone?

Broderick: So we just believe a plush bear just appeared out of nowhere on its own volition?

Monokuma: Well… Yes! You’re supposed to believe that. 

Nina: But is it true? Your wording’s off. 

Monokuma: … Didn’t expect to be put under pressure so quickly! You kids are too sharp for your own good. I mean, even hear of Gifted Kid Burnout Syndrome? 

Alwina: Oh come on, you can’t be working alone, right? No one could pull that off by themselves.

Monokuma: … Pass! 

Alwina: You’re no fun. Ugh.

Monokuma: Uh… What was the next question?

Broderick: What did you mean about not leaving this place? About “no escape?”

Monokuma: Upupu, yes, I can answer that! 

Eruno: (eagerly) R-Really? 

Monokuma: Yes, you are not leaving here. I mean it! There’s no way out. No police, no planes, no boats, and don’t even expect to swim your way out of here! You don’t know where you are! 

Tadao: Yes we do! It’s that island called… Um… 

Monokuma: Do you know the coordinates? Which hemisphere it’s in? The closest major city?

Osamu: I would hope Tokyo…! 

Tadao: When in doubt, New York!

Valjean: What about “all roads lead to Rome?” 

Kai: What does that saying even mean?

Valjean: Good question! 

Monokuma: The fact that you’re fumbling around like a gutted fish out of water proves my exact point. You can’t escape!

Laurent: My, what a predicament!

Broderick: Wait, so is food gonna be taken care of? And all of our other needs?

Monokuma: In the meantime, yes! Food will be restocked on a normal basis, and the quality of life will be above average! That is, unless I deem otherwise.

Broderick: That makes me feel… Marginally better.

Phyllis: What do you mean if you deem otherwise?

Monokuma: Well, I am in control of everything after all! And there’s a tiny little detail I forgot to mention. Yes, there is generally no chance to escape this island! Unless…

Levente: Aha… Unless? 

Monokuma: Unless… You can kill someone and get away with it!

_ Did that bear just…? _

_ Kill…?  _

_ I don’t know how to feel. Is this directed towards me somehow? It has to be. They’re taunting me somehow, I just know. _

Margaret: Did you just say…? 

Monokuma: I know what you’re thinking. (high-pitched mockery) “Kill? None of us would ever kill!” Or maybe you’re thinking (deeper voice) “Killing? No problem!” And if it is the latter, then I commend you! That’s the spirit.

_ I wince. This has to be targeted against me somehow. Even though I’m not an actual hitman… God. I hate this. _

Shojiro: You’re messing with us. Just say you’re just trying to get a reaction out of us.

Monokuma: Well I am trying to get a reaction, but nope! I’m being serious! If you intend to leave this island, you’ve gotta kill someone and get away with it!

Osamu: We’re not going to do that!

Monokuma: (shrugs) Fine, then you can stay here for the rest of your life! I mean, I’ll be stocking up food regardless!

Eruno: But our families!

Monokuma: Exactly! You wanna see your mommies or daddies ever again? Then you better brandish those knives! 

Julie: There has to be some other way out. You’re just trying to freak us out. 

Monokuma: Didn’t you hear me before? I explicitly made it clear that no one’s coming for you?

Eruno: But why?

Monokuma: Why? Because I said so! Anymore questions before I move on?

Nozomi: So what do you mean with “getting away with it,” and by “it” I mean killing someone. 

Osamu: Don’t tell me you’re thinking about it!

Nozomi: I’m not! I’m trying to get the full picture here so we’re not being double crossed or lied to! It’s clear that the bear is hiding information anyways.

Yumemu: She has a point, I guess. Still, I’m not sure if I still want to listen anymore. 

Monokuma: Well, Ms. Nosy, I’d be happy to answer your question as I explain the circumstances of your… Well, let’s call it a killing game, shall we?

Nina: A killing game? What the hell?

Monokuma: That’s right! There are two parts to this. (holds up two paws) I don’t actually have fingers if you discount my unsheathed claws, so this will have to do.

Broderick: Ugh…

Monokuma: The first part has to be to kill someone! And if you wanna get real specific, you have to kill someone on this island. Not like there’s gonna be any additional people coming here anyways, just the 18 of you!

_ Monokuma turns to you, the reader. Wait what? _

Monokuma: And if you’re thinking about looking too deep into that statement, there’s better way to use those tiny brain cells of yours. So don’t even think about it! 

_ Huh? _

_ He keeps talking like nothing happened. _

Monokuma: Once three innocent students stumble upon the dead body, then I’ll make an announcement! Key word, innocent! The murderer does not count as one of those three people! I’ll take questions at the end. 

Monokuma: This comes to the second part: getting away with it! After my announcement, I’ll give you all time, say, an hour, to investigate the crime. After that time is up, we’ll hold what I like to call a “Class Trial!” 

Monokuma: Here, you play your own judge, jury, and even executioner! All of you verbally battle it out in a very loosely moderated debate to try and decide who you think the killer is! And it all comes down to the penultimate moment. The vote!

Monokuma: Majority wins when it comes down to the vote, but I do love a unanimous one! If you vote for the right killer, then you all make it out alive. And- upupu!- I punished the blackened, or the murderer. 

Margaret: Punishment?

Monokuma: I’ll get back to that. But if you all vote for the wrong person, I’ll punish the entire class, and the killer has fulfilled the “get away with it” requirement! They’ll be able to leave the class scot free. Sounds fun, right?

Monokuma: Now! I’m open to any questions.

_ I practically spit this out. _

Broderick: Yeah, here’s one: What the fuck is wrong with you?

Monokuma: Hey, you already asked four questions a bit ago! 

Laurent: So what was that about punishment!

Monokuma: Right, I said I’d get back to that. By punishment, I of course mean execution! 

Julie: What?! So you mean when you “punish” all of us…?

Monokuma: That’s right, I’ll be executing all of you! Kyahaha! 

Nina: So if someone gets murdered, that basically guarantees that at least another person is dying, if I assume you’re executing the killer if they get caught.

Monokuma: Why of course! It’s only fair if you get discovered by your peers, anyways. If anything, death might be a better alternative!

Eruno: This is sick! The law will be after you soon!

Monokuma: I AM the law! 

Eruno: E-Eek! 

Nozomi: Hey, so you mentioned three innocent people. 

_ Osamu shoots Nozomi a look. _

Nozomi: What happens if there’s an accomplice?

Monokuma: Define accomplice.

Nozomi: Like, they help set up the murder, but they aren’t involved with actually killing a person. They get the knife, but they don’t plunge it in their heart, that’s someone else. 

Monokuma: The accomplice counts as an innocent person then. In addition, only the person who “plunges the knife” counts as the blackened. 

Phyllis: Is there really any benefit to being an accomplice then?

Osamu: There’s no benefit to being a killer either! 

Margaret: I guess not… (clearly in thought)

Monokuma: If you have any more questions, just call for me! I’ll be happy to help! And one more thing for help! 

_ Monokuma pulls something out from behind him(?), and it’s a stack of rectangular plates. Wait… Tablets? _

Monokuma: Let’s see…

_ He wanders up to each of us and hands us one of the tablets in the stack. I shoot a glare at Monokuma as he walks by and gives me mine, but he doesn’t seem to notice or care.  _

Shojiro: And what is this? This looks like literal garbage. 

Monokuma: These are your Monopads! Feel free to open them up, but be careful! No replacements. 

_ I bring mine up to closer examine it. The screen lights up. _

**WELCOME**

**BRODERICK VALENCIA, ULTIMATE-**

_ Nope. Nope. Not reading this in front of a group of people. I immediately bring it back down to my side. _

Monokuma: You’ll find a map, a set of rules, profiles of your peers, and more! Take a good luck at it, and that’s all from me! Haaaave fun! Make those murders count!

_ He does a quick twirl, and then he’s gone. _

_ Uh… _

_ Fuck. _

_ No one is speaking. I might as well not beat around the bush.  _

Broderick: So… What now?

Alwina: Oh, Broderick. Don’tcha have something to say? 

_ I scowl, like this all isn’t massively bother me.  _

Broderick: Get to the point, even though I already know what you’re saying. 

Alwina: Look, your talent is literally killing people. That’s not exactly trustworthy.

Phyllis: That is true… 

_ Wouldn’t it just be easier if I just doubled down and revealed my true talent? Yes.  _

_ Will I? No.  _

Broderick: It just means that I have the means to kill more easily than most of you. That doesn’t mean I have a motive. 

Tadao: Yeah, don’t be that harsh on him! He’s just like one of us!

Shojiro: (frowns) We have a right to be suspicious.

Broderick: Look, if you’re that afraid of me, fine. I can’t blame you. I’d be happy to lock myself up in my room forever and ever until we find some way out.

Tadao: What?! Dude, you don’t have to go that far!

Margaret: Look, let’s not get too hasty! Just as Broderick said, he doesn’t have a motive to kill any of us.

Nina: Technically, we all have a motive, and that’s escape.

Margaret: Broderick is just Broderick. I’m sure there are more peaceful ways to organize things without taking away the rights of others. 

Phyllis: Oh! Do you have any ideas, Margaret?

Margaret: I will by tomorrow morning! Osamu, do you have anything to add?

Osamu: (a little taken aback) Huh?

Margaret: You are the Ultimate Class Rep, of course! It wouldn’t be fair to make a decision without your input.

Valjean: Oh! Can we help some?

Nozomi: (sticks out her tongue) Sorry, but those two actually have the credentials to back up their leadership. 

Valjean: Aw, darn.

Shojiro: Can we have like. No leadership? 

Margaret: Now that would be a terrible idea.

Levente: I mean, as long as you guys aren’t stepping on our toes or anything, I’m chill.

Margaret: Well according to the rules, daytime starts at 8 AM. So would we all be alright with meeting together for breakfast at 9:30 AM? This could serve as a great time to check in and make sure everyone is safe and well!

Levente: 9:30?? Ugh… Never mind, this sucks. 

Tadao: And if we don’t show up, I take it you’ll go and find us yourself?

Margaret: Exactly! See, I knew memorizing the floor plans would come in handy.

Nina: Okay, that’s just fucking creepy.

Margaret: I’m not taking your keys, though. That would be far too much.

Nina: Still! I hate it.

Margaret: (holds hands up) Sorry! It’s important to know, and it’s not like I could unmemorize them! 

Osamu: I agree with the class meeting every morning! It could be like… Homeroom! 

Margaret: Exactly! And by tomorrow’s class meeting, Osamu and I will have a plan to ameliorate the circumstances!

Osamu: We will?

Yvonne: Are you finding a way out of this island?

Margaret: Ah, no, but rather something that will make us less hostile to each other! If we don’t have anything to be afraid of or hide, the chances of murder happening are almost zero.

Phyllis: Wow, Margaret, you’re so smart! I can’t wait to hear what you and Osamu come up with tomorrow! 

Margaret: A-Ah, thank you! 

Broderick: So do I need to stay in my room or no?

Margaret: Feel free to join us! Because if you don’t, I’ll probably find you myself.

Tadao: Aha! So, tomorrow at 9:30 right? 

Margaret: Right!

Phyllis: I can’t wait! See you guys tomorrow morning! I’d better see you all there, teehee~! 

_ She leaves the group and heads towards the hotel, which causes the crowd to disperse. _

Laurent: Hey.

Broderick: E-Eh?!

_ I turn around and see Laurent with his hand gently on my arm. Uh… _

Laurent: Hey, relax! It’s just me. Or rather, get excited, because it’s the one and only Laurent~! (winks)

Broderick: (stares) … What do you want?

Laurent: Can we talk? 

Broderick: … About what?

Laurent: (smiles) Stuff! No seriously, something kinda private and something I feel like only you’ll understand.

Broderick: You barely know me. I barely know you. 

Laurent: Well let’s take this as a chance to get to know each other! Shall we?

_ He doesn’t give me much of a chance to respond before he drags me off around the hotel. What the fuck is going on? _

Broderick: Dude, are you fucking with me or something?

Laurent: Of course not! I’m being serious. I just think it’s better if we talked in private. 

Broderick: Uh… Okay? 

Laurent: Look, this is just… Really hard for me to say and… (sniffles)

Broderick: Dude, are you crying?

Laurent: It’s fake! I’m doing it for the drama!

Broderick: Huh?

Laurent: Okay, look. (carefully dabs at eyes) You’re not really the Ultimate Hitman, are you?

Broderick: Jesus fuck, I’ve been asked this TWICE already, which is two more times than I’d like to be asked and-

Laurent: No, no, it’s okay! I only ask because… Well, it’s like I said before. You’re the only person who’d understand me about this.

Broderick: (glares) About  _ what? _

Laurent: (puts a finger up to his lips) I’m lying about my talent too, teehee!

Broderick: … Huh?

_ He’s definitely shitting with me. This has to be some kind of trap. _

Laurent: I don’t want my cover blown too quickly, but I can trust you, y’know?

Broderick: Can you?

Laurent: I’m not actually the Ultimate Curator, I’m… the  **Ultimate Phantom Thief** ! 

_ That’s a real thing? Is my instant thought. _

_ You would really think the reverse would be true, that he was lying about being a phantom thief and was really just a curator. _

Broderick: Does that mean I have to tell you my real talent or whatever…?

Laurent: I mean… Only if you’re comfortable! I know, being a phantom thief in actuality really shines bright. I also just, uh, don’t wanna pressure you.

Broderick: Cool. Thanks.

Laurent: Of course!

Broderick: Is this all you wanted to talk about?

Laurent: I was hoping our conversation lasted a little longer, but… Yes! This was the point I wanted to make. Do me a favor and keep it a secret, okay? We don’t want the air of mystery gone too quickly. And I’ll keep yours as well! 

Broderick: No one else knows?

Laurent: Just you!

Broderick: I guess you’re the only one who has actual confirmation that I’m not a hitman… How did you know?

Laurent: Just the vibes, since I’m lying too. (winks again)

Broderick: Alright…

Laurent: Good talk! I like being with you, Broderick.

Broderick: Yeah… Okay?

_ Laurent nods and heads back to the hotel. I stand there for a moment, thinking. _

_ This was weird. Oddly comforting? But weird. _

_ At least for a moment, he made me forget about this whole killing game shit.  _

_ Maybe it’s just the cynic in me, but… This can’t end well. I know it won’t.  _

_ Why bother? _

**PROLOGUE: END**

**REMAINING: 18.**

**REPORT CARDS**

(click their names to visit their introduction page!)

[ Broderick Valencia ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Broderick-Valencia-834690820)

Age: 18

Height: 5’11” (180 cm)

Weight: 194 lbs (88 kg)

Blood Type: A

Likes: Cats

Dislikes: Blood

Pronouns: He/Him

Sexuality: Gay

Notes: Ultimate “Hitman”

Broderick has tan skin with a large scar over his left eye. He has blonde hair and golden eyes. He often stands tall with his fists clenched and a scowl on his face, though it’s easy to catch him off guard. He’s a man of few words, but his tone is laced in harshness, and everything about his demeanor conveys “I really wish I wasn’t here right now!”

[ Tadao Iguchi ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Tadao-Iguchi-834691367)

Age: 16

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 150 lbs

Blood Type: A

Likes: Shrimp

Dislikes: Birds

Pronouns: He/him

Sexuality: Pansexual

Notes: Ultimate Graffiti Artist

Tadao has pale skin and brown eyes that are often covered by sunglasses. He has blonde hair with orange tips, and it messily sticks out of his red bandana. He carries a bag of spray paint and a mask around his neck. Tadao is very peppy when he speaks, often smiling and laughing at his own jokes. 

[ Osamu Shishikura ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Osamu-Shishikura-834691376)

Age: 17

Height: 5'10"

Weight: 153 lbs

Blood Type: O-

Likes: JRPGs

Dislikes: Bitter melons

Pronouns: He/him

Sexuality: Gay

Notes: Ultimate Class Representative

Osamu has pale skin and a striking face. He wears a fairly standard student’s uniform. He stands rigidly and tries to speak loudly to maintain an air of authority, but if not careful, he starts speaking very quickly and enthusiastically about his passions, losing track of himself.

[ Phyllis Short ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Phyllis-Short-834691197)

Age: 18

Height: 5’3”

Weight: 99 lbs

Blood Type: A-

Likes: Dogs

Dislikes: Rats

Pronouns: She/her

Sexuality: Bisexual

Notes: Ultimate Gardener

Phyllis has pale skin and pink hair tied back in a bow and headband. She wears a sailor uniform with a pink fleece sweater over it. She talks very sweetly with an air of ditziness, and her eyes are somehow always closed with a perpetual smile on her face.

[ Yumemu Sumii   
](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Yumemu-Sumii-834691340) Age: 19

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 182 lbs

Blood Type: O-

Likes: Magical girl anime

Dislikes: Dogs

Pronouns: She/her (Agender)

Sexuality: Lesbian

Notes: Ultimate Webcomic Artist

Yumemu has dark skin with silver hair tied back in twintails with clip ons, similar to a magical girl style. She wears large, rose-tinted glasses over her brown eyes, making them appear larger than they actually are. She talks energetically with a hint of uncertainty in her voice, but she would never come off as mean. 

  
  


[ Margaret Thompkins ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Margaret-Thompkins-834690754)

Age: 18

Height: 5'11"

Weight: 158 lbs

Blood Type: AB-

Likes: Picnics

Dislikes: Olives

Pronouns: She/her

Sexuality: Pansexual

Notes: Ultimate Student Body President

Margaret has tan skin, covered in freckles. Her brown hair comes off as wavy, but it’s a bit messy at times as well. Though she has tired brown eyes, she’s careful to maintain her poise and posture and speaks sweetly and softly to others. 

[ Shojiro Ozawa ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Shojiro-Ozawa-834691031)

Age: 18

Height: 6'6.5"

Weight: 551 lbs

Blood Type: O

Likes: Coffee

Dislikes: Laziness

Pronouns: He/him

Sexuality: Pansexual

Notes: Ultimate Garbageman

Shojiro has tan skin and towers over others with his stature. He has light facial hair, but his hair is covered by a black hat with a brown bill. He wears a safety vest and gloves, but he still dresses semi-casually. He is not one for talking at all, and when he does, it’s harsh and unforgiving. 

[ Eruno Kurihara ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Eruno-Kurihara-834691315)

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 115 lbs

Blood Type: B

Likes: Picnics

Dislikes: Fast Food

Pronouns: She/her

Sexuality: Lesbian

Notes: Ultimate Lucky Student

Eruno has pale skin, and she’s covered in green from head to toe. Despite her rich girl aura, Eruno speaks very nervously, as if she’s uncertain of herself. She’s more confident when around others. 

[ Levente Rimmer ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Levente-Rimmer-834691229)

Age: 18

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 141 lbs

Blood Type: A

Likes: Video games

Dislikes: Magic shows

Pronouns: He/him

Sexuality: Straight

Notes: Ultimate Web Designer

Levente has tan skin and blonde hair. He gives off a very lax aura with messy pants and an oversized hoodie that could pass as pajamas. His tone is also very chill, but he’s very intentional with everything he says and does, despite his demeanor.

[ Laurent Devereux Sinclair ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Laurent-Devereux-Sinclair-834690993)

Age: 19

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 132 lbs

Blood Type: AB

Likes: Diamonds

Dislikes: Mayonnaise

Pronouns: He/him

Sexuality: Gay

Notes: Ultimate Curator

Laurent has peachy skin, with three moles beneath his lip and two moles beneath his right eye. He’s dressed fancily in red, wearing a fancy coat over a sweater and tie. He speaks very confidently with a hint of flirtatiousness, but it’s easy to catch him talking too much without him knowing. 

[ Aster Everett ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Aster-Everett-834690964)

Age: 15

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 160 lbs

Blood Type: O+

Likes: Board games

Dislikes: Pop music

Pronouns: They/she

Sexuality: Pansexual

Notes: Ultimate Archer

Aster has peachy skin with freckles all over their face, and they’re surprisingly stocky for someone their age. They have died pink hair and dark blue eyes, and they wear an arrow choker and a jacket with stars around their waist. They speak very excitedly, and they can keep a conversation going for hours.

[ Valerie "Valjean" Nabari ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Valjean-Nabari-834690871)

Age: 16

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 124 lbs

Blood Type: O+

Likes: Carbonated water

Dislikes: Fire

Pronouns: They/he

Sexuality: Pansexual

Notes: Ultimate Russian Historian

Valjean has dark skin and dark hair with an odd blonde streak. They wear a mask that covers their left eye, and they have a large cloak that covers their small body. Valjean speaks with extreme confidence and enthusiasm, and they will often bring up references to things that no one else knows about when conversing.

[ Kai Amako ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Kai-Amako-834690926)

Age: 18

Height: 6'0"

Weight: 184 lbs

Blood Type: B-

Likes: Meditation

Dislikes: Closed shirts

Pronouns: He/him

Sexuality: Gay

Notes: Ultimate Surfer

Kai has tan skin and messy blonde hair. He often wears unbuttoned shirts over swim trunks, which he doesn’t mind. There’s a scar on his left leg as well. Kai is very chill and relaxed, and the way he speaks truly conveys that.

[ Nozomi Shintsuko ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Nozomi-Shintsuko-834691298)

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 130 lbs

Blood type: A+

Likes: Green tea

Dislikes: Berries

Pronouns: She/her

Sexuality: Asexual aromantic

Notes: Ultimate Newspaper Reporter

Nozomi has pale skin and silver hair tied in pigtails. She has a very business casual aura with what she wears, but the way she acts comes off as both blunt and sneaky at the same time. She talks as if she’s trying to get under your skin with facts and logic.

[ Yvonne Pryor ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Yvonne-Pryor-834691280)

Age: 18

Height: 5'5"

Weight: 120 lbs

Blood Type: AB-

Likes: Teddy bears

Dislikes: Spicy foods

Pronouns: She/her

Sexuality: Lesbian

Notes: Ultimate Entomologist

Yvonne has pale skin and long silver-violet hair tied up. She wears glasses over her purple eyes. She comes off as very closed off and reserved, and she hardly speaks at all. When she does, it’s very stoic and soft, not showing much emotion at all.

[ Julianne "Julie" Hayes ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Julie-Hayes-834691347)

Age: 17

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 140 lbs

Blood Type: AB

Likes: Origami

Dislikes: Mushrooms

Pronouns: She/her

Sexuality: Lesbian

Notes: Ultimate Beekeeper

Julie has tan skin and wears hexagonal, gold-tinted glasses over her brown eyes. She wears a headband with antennas, as well as a gold vest and a striped skirt. She talks somewhat normally, but she’s quick to switch into harsher, blunter tones.

[ Alwina Falk ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Alwina-Falk-848866474)

Age: 18

Height: 6’1”

Weight: 191 lbs

Blood Type: O

Likes: Social media

Dislikes: The color orange

Pronouns: She/her

Sexuality: Pansexual

Notes: Ultimate Auto Racer

Alwin has peachy skin and a long, red-brown ponytail. She presents herself very confidently and as a people person, talking with anyone she can interact with. She speaks as if she’s always in the right. 

[ Nina Sigune ](https://www.deviantart.com/erythsea/art/Alca-Ronpa-3-5-Nina-Sigune-834690216)

Age: 18

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 122 lbs

Blood Type: B+

Likes: Politics

Dislikes: Shopping

Pronouns: She/her

Sexuality: Bisexual

Notes: Ultimate Debater

Nina has light skin, freckles, messy orange hair pulled back into a beanie, and grey eyes. She has a very grunge aesthetic, but her actual energy is more energetic… to say the least. She’s very aggressive when she speaks, as expected of her talent, and always wants the last word.

**Welcome to your killing game! To ensure everything goes as smoothly as possible, please be sure to adhere to the following rules.**

**RULES:**

**Rule #1: All students are required to remain here until the killing game ends.**

**Rule #2: When a death occurs, time will be given to investigate, and then a class trial shall be held.**

**Rule #3: When a class trial occurs, everyone MUST participate in the class trial.**

**Rule #4: If the blackened is correctly discovered during the class trial, then only they will be executed.**

**Rule #5: If the blackened is not discovered, then everyone but the blackened will be executed, and the blackened may leave this island.**

**Rule #6: No more than 3 victims per blackened. Don’t get greedy!**

**Rule #7: In the event where there is more than one killer and multiple victims, then the one who kills first is the blackened of the case, regardless of whoever’s victim is discovered first.**

**Rule #8: The game will end when the blackened gets away with murder, or if there are only two students remaining.**

**Rule #9: Nighttime is 10 PM to 8 AM. Please exercise caution during these hours. All students are expected to remain in their hotel rooms.**

**Rule #10: Violence against your supervisor Monokuma is strictly prohibited.**

**Rule #11: When three or more innocent students discover a body, the Body Discovery Announcement will play.**

**Rule #12: During an investigation, students are allowed to explore all parts of the island available to them at the time.**

**Rule #13: After each class trial, a new section of the island will become available to the class.**

**Rule #14: Those who break any of the aforementioned rules will face serious punishment, potentially execution.**

**Rule #15: Rules may be added at any time.**

  
PROLOGUE: END.

18/18 REMAIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (owner usernames are from deviantart!)  
> Broderick Valencia belongs to psionicstorm99  
> Tadao Iguchi belongs to Explosivo25  
> Valjean Nabari belongs to me (alcamoth/erythsea)  
> Kai Amako belongs to Mysterion305  
> Nina Sigune belongs to Jimentone  
> Margaret Thompkins belongs to PurelyMissy  
> Laurent Devereux Sinclair belongs to rozemond  
> Aster Everett belongs to crowkerus  
> Levente Rimmer belongs to regularguy790  
> Shojiro Ozawa belongs to Tinyhammer  
> Phyllis Short belongs to starrynovas  
> Yvonne Pryor belongs to kisikil  
> Nozomi Shintsuko belongs to DJGoldie  
> Eruno Kurihara belongs to x-courier  
> Julie Hayes belongs to dewpider  
> Yumemu Sumii belongs to clovrcats  
> Osamu Shishikura belongs to grimerie  
> Alwina Falk belongs to aquaticphantom


End file.
